


What I deserved ~ FNaF 4 AU

by Ninjagoiscool



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, FNAF 4, Gen, Guilt, Kenny survives, Not Canon Compliant, OC names because I like them, Original Names, Possession, Regret, possessed Animatronics, the bullies die, vincent is Kenny’s and Terrence’s dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjagoiscool/pseuds/Ninjagoiscool
Summary: If Kenny (the crying child) survived the bite and his brother Terrance and his friends got murdered by their father Vincent, how would that effect the story?How could Terrence ever apologize to Kenny while his soul was stuck in the new Foxy animatronic? How could he save him from their father? Does he even want to tell Kenny who he really is?This book doesn't follow canon. I use the names and theories that were made before Sister Location.





	1. The bite

The bullies laughed at the boy crying on the floor, their masks hiding their young faces from everyone who cared who they were and wanted to report them for doing what they were about to do. But the problem was that there was no one who actually cared. Parents glanced in their direction before rolling their eyes in disgust at their behaviour and kids were just glad they weren't the victim they choose to bully, and didn't bother to watch. Kenny was completely helpless. Not even his plush could help him anymore.

Mark sighed almost unnoticeably behind the Bonnie mask as he heard his friend's brother quietly whimper and saw his tears streaming down his cheeks. "Wow, your brother is kind of a baby, isn't he?" He did feel pity for the boy, but he chose to repress it. Even if he tried to convince his friends not to hurt Kenny anymore they wouldn't listen but most likely end the friendship. So what was the point? It was better to be feared by younger kids than to fear of being bullied himself.

"It's hilarious!" Terrence replied with a smirk. An ideas had popped up in his mind. A very cruel idea. Oh, he would show his little brother what _real_ fear was, and then he'd finally grow up when he realised there was nothing to fear. The animatronics were just stupid robots and nothing to be scared of. Kenny was just a little, eight year old crybaby who had to face his fears instead of hiding and crying pathetically. "Why don't we help him get a closer look? He will love it!"

"No! Please!" Kenny begged. "I don't want to!" The four teenage boys glanced at each other and smirked. Carl and the others already had figured out what Terrence's plan was. It would be so entertaining. Sure, Terrence's and Kenny's father would yell at them later for getting his precious little son in danger, but it would be worth it, wouldn't it? And maybe his father would finally stop making Terrence Kenny's babysitter when they wanted to hang out.

"Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!" Mark and Terrence grabbed the little boy and began carrying him to the Fredbear animatronic, and Frederick and Carl followed them, looking around if one of the employees or the boy's dad was around.

"No! Let me go!" Kenny cried, trying to free himself from the older boys' arms. They laughed at him, and their eyes seemed to glow excitedly behind their animal masks. His tears dropped down to the floor as they passed tables and brought him closer and closer to his worst nightmare.

"You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Hah hah hah!" Kenny looked up to his brother in fear, the person who was supposed to protect and love him, but caused him so much harm instead. Monsters. They were monsters just as much as the animatronics that he had nightmares about. They were even the reason he had these terrifying nightmares. Why couldn't his big brother understand...?

They reached the stage with the golden Fredbear animatronic whose mouth closed and opened permanently and the Sprongbonnie animatronic, and in that very moment Kenny knew it was wanting to bite and kill him. Just a look at this big scary robot reminded him about the nightmare animatronics.

The bullies stopped in front of the stage and he thought for a moment they were finished with scaring him, would let him go and leave him alone for the rest of the day, but that wasn't the case. His brother had a plan in mind and he was determined to scare his brother with this 'prank'. "Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!" Terrence shouted. His shock left his little brother speechless. Why was his brother so cruel? Why did he hate him so much? What had he done wrong that he deserved his brother's torment? "Okay guys, on THREE! One... Two..."

The four boys quickly forced his head into Fredbears mouth when it opened another time. The little boy squeaked in fear and tears dropped down into the animatronic's opened mouth. He could see the grey robotic insides and felt the heavy pressure on his head as the animatronic tried to close its mouth again. "DAD!" He screamed in fear. "DAD! HELP ME! PLEASE!" But nobody came. His father wasn't there. Vincent was somewhere in the parts and service room or anywhere else, but not in the party room. Of course not. He was never at the right place when Terrence had the fun idea to bully his younger brother. And the other adults didn't care.

He could only hear the bullies laughing about him when suddenly the animatronic closed his mouth completely, crushing the boys head in the process. He felt something warm and wet on his hair, but didn't know what it was. Everything was red, and he didn't know why. There was complete silence for a second before there was just terrified screaming all around him. Kids, teenagers, adults... Everyone was screaming in panic. He didn't understand why they were. Why did they suddenly care now? And why were the bullies also screaming? What had happened? It was at this moment that Kenny lost his consciousness.


	2. Guilt

Terrence was frozen, unable to turn away from his younger brother whose head was still stuck in Fredbear's mouth, his body hanging down like a lifeless little puppet. Blood was splashed everywhere around the animatronic's mouth, the stage, the white wall and even the four teenagers and their animal masks. So much blood... the blood on his clothes, on his hands... _Kenny's_ blood. Red, so much red. And so disgustingly warm. This was all his fault. He had no one to blame but himself. "I'm sorry!" he shouted, tears starting to fill his eyes. "I'm so sorry! Kenny, please! D-don't do this to me! Please, wake up!" His brother was probably already dead by now. He had lost so much blood... there was no way he still lived... all his fault...

His friends shouted apologies and cried uncontrollably as well, but he was just too focused on his brother to realize it. Terrence would have probably not cared about it anyway. It was not their fault. _He_ had wanted them to do this. _He_ was the older brother. _He_ was supposed to protect him - but had hurt him instead. Over and over again, not caring about the consequences. And now he had gotten too far. He had crossed the line a long time ago, but now...

He stepped closer to the animatronic as tears rolled down his cheeks and reached his shaking hand out to touch his brother to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. To make sure this horror was real. And it was. His hand touched the cloth of his brother. There was no way to escape this nightmare. He didn't even notice that everyone else was screaming in horror, watching the eight year old lifeless body as Fredbear opened his metal mouth again. Two employees pushed him and his friends away, carefully pulling the boy out.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?!" The yell awoke the older brother from his trance, and he turned around to see his father staring at the scene from the door that lead into the part of the diner costumers weren't allowed in. "What happened to my son?!"

Vincent glared at Terrence and the other three boys, wanting an explanation from them. "Was this _your_ making? Let me guess, you thought it would be so much 'fun' to scare him again!" he spat out before he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "You," he pointed at one of the employees that had pulled Kenny out. "Call an ambulance! Now!"

"I a-already c-called them!" a woman stuttered. She was pale and her eyes wide, but you could see she was trying not to freak out like everyone else. "They're h-here in a few m-minutes. And the c-cops are, too."

Terrence's father slowly nodded, and kneeled down in front of Kenny, stroking his hair with an emotionless expression on his face. Someone arrived with a bandage and gave it to him, and he carefully started to bandage Kenny's head. This was all Terrence's fault... why? Why did he have to do this? How could he ever think that it was safe? That it would be fun?

Most families left with their little kids to not have their traumatized children be questioned by the cops and be traumatized more, but some of them and the adults who came to the pizzeria alone stayed to report what had happened, watching him and his friends from were they were standing. He knew they were thinking the four boys were monsters. Terrence didn't care what they thought and if he and his friends were considered murderers or not, he just wanted his brother not to be dead.

"I-is he...?" Mark asked carefully. He and the others had taken off the masks. Only Terrence was still wearing his. He hadn't even realized he still was. But did it even matter?

"He is still breathing, kid. If... if we get him to the hospital in time he might... might make it." Vincent didn't say anything about what they did. There was no time for that yet. Kenny's health was what mattered first. Whose fault it was would be sorted out later. Some part of Terrence would have actually been glad if his father yelled at him because he possibly killed his brother. Because it was true. If Kenny died it was his fault. He was a terrible brother. A terrible person in general.


	3. Coma

The teenagers had been questioned by the police over and over again the whole day like an endless torture to make sure they weren't lying or not telling everything about the 'incident'. All of them could see the disgusted looks on the adults faces as they told them how they had had 'fun' with Kenny over the past few months and how it went down on his birthday.

And all four of them knew these people were right. It was horrible to do such things. The boys were all between fifteen and sixteen, they should have known better. But they hadn't. They had bullied an innocent little boy, much younger than the bullies were and a brother of one of them, and got him in a situation that might kill him. And they couldn't even tell them a reason for their reckless behaviour.

It was certain that the diner would be closed soon as the bite showed people the security wasn't as good as they had promised. A little child had almost been killed by one of the animatronics due to the lack of safety and would most likely die in the hospital. In a few hours everyone who had come in contact with the diner knew. But Terrence knew his father wouldn't just give up his dream. He would reopen a similar pizzeria with a different name soon. He had planned to do so anyway after an incident with one of the springlock suits that had been a month prior.

Now it was evening and all four boys sat in front of the room the doctors had put Kenny in, all of their eyes red and puffy from crying so much. And they had used to call _him_ a crybaby all the time. He definitely wouldn't shed a tear for his bullies if they were in this situation after all they had put him through.

Vincent was having a conversation with one of the nurses about Kenny's current state in another room that had a glass window on the side of the boys. The look on his face was enough for the teenage boys to know the little man wasn't doing very well. But that was expected, wasn't it? He was bitten in his head by a big robot with metal teeth and had looked like he was bleeding out.

Frederick's and Mark's parents had called because they wanted to pick them up earlier to bring them back home, but both teenagers refused to leave their friend's side. Carl's parents on the other hand were both on a business trip and hadn't heard anything about what their son did. And even if they did he doubted they would care. They were glad as long as he didn't bother them as much. The teenagers felt like they owed it to his younger brother to stay there and make sure the little boy was okay. If he died today they would stay with him and suffer as well, knowing it was their fault. It was the least they could do. They were the ones to blame and they wouldn't run from what they caused. They were the reason he was here.

"Terrence..." Mark said quietly, trying his best not to burst into tears again. Hearing their friend's name interrupted the silence, immediately made the other three turn to him. "Do you think he is...?" He didn't even want to finish his sentence because he knew if he said 'dying' he would cry. It was the best if they thought he had wanted to ask 'okay' or 'fine'.

"I don't know m-more than you do, Mark. I j-just hope h-he is strong enough t-to survive this..." Terrence hiccuped. His friends knew he wasn't blaming them but himself for the whole incident, but they didn't say anything. "B-but he might even s-suffer more if h-he survived. The doctor said his h-head was damaged p-pretty badly..."

"I'm sure he will make it," Carl replied, putting one hand on his friend's shoulder to calm him down. "He is stronger than he looks like." He tried to sound confident, but he noticed himself he didn't. Kenny was a cute kid, but very weak compared to others his age.

"I could n-never forgive m-myself if he... if he didn't s-survive," Terrence stuttered, wiping away a tear that was rolling down his cheek. "Heck, I'm not even s-sure if I could f-forgive myself for all the p-pain I c-caused him."

Frederick only nodded before saying, "I just wish we had stopped before it escalated, you know?"

"But when did it escalate? When we put his head in Fredbear's mouth? Or when our little scares started to turn crueler and crueler with every time?" Mark asked.

"I... don't know," Terrence replied, staring at the white floor of the hospital. "I just w-wish I would have been a b-better brother. I just didn't t-think..."

Someone approached them, and the boys looked up at a stressed Vincent. For a second Frederick felt uncomfortable with his presence, being looked at with these empty, calculating eyes. They had never been like this before, had they? He didn't know why he felt so uncomfortable. Terrence's father was a rather nice guy, and it was probably normal for him to feel distant after all that occurred at the diner.

"Dad... W-what is h-happening with K-kenny?" Terrence asked quietly, not daring to look into his father's eyes.

"He's stable enough for today, but... he's currently in a coma. The doctors don't know if he will make it. He could be gone in a few days," Vincent said in an almost emotionless tone. "Dead. Just like that."

"We're sorry!"  
"We didn't know it could possibly end like this!"  
"We didn't mean it!"  
"We know it's our fault!"

Vincent sighed, "It doesn't matter. You might be sorry, but it doesn't change anything about Kenny's current state." He put on his purple jacket, and walked in the direction of the exit.

"Where are you going?" Carl asked nervously. The thought of the only adult they knew in here leaving scared him.

Vincent turned back to them. "Back to the diner. Kenny still has his plush there and I thought getting it and giving it back to him might help him. I just need to find it first. It's stupid that I believe this would help, isn't it? I'm just trying to be optimistic that there's a way I can help him..." He seemed so sad and broken. Carl, Mark and Frederick hadn't really thought about the people close to Kenny who would suffer as well. They felt even worse knowing how much of an impact it had on so many people. Vincent probably blamed himself for not being there when his son needed him the most.

The teenagers exchanged glances. They were all thinking the same. "We're g-going to c-come with you, dad," Terrence said.

"Yeah, we need to help," Mark replied quietly. "It might help Kenny if he gets his bear back." Carl and Frederick nodded.

"Alright, then we can all drive back to the diner. It shouldn't take too long," Vincent smiled at them, but only Frederick seemed to notice it wasn't a nice smile.


	4. Searching and death

Vincent carefully unlocked the door to the diner and stepped in, turning on the light. It flickered for a moment before fully shining on the scene in front of them. If the teenagers hadn't known any better they would have thought a shooting took place and the visitors had left in a panic, fearing for their lives. Wasn't it a little similar to what really happened? Something horrible did happen after all.

A few chairs were lying on the ground, food was only half eaten up or had fallen off the tables, and there were forgotten belongings of both adults and children lying all around the floor, plushies, scarfs and even a pair of girl shoes. The puddle of blood on the stage had obviously not been cleaned yet, and you could still smell it, no matter how far away you were. It was even more sickening for them, knowing it was their fault the blood was even here in the first place. If it hadn't been for them, Kenny would be home by now, and be completely fine, maybe even happy. The Fredbear and Springbonnie animatronics were standing on stage, completely lifeless. Terrence couldn't help but glare at the robot which had injured his little brother. If it had not crushed Kenny's head, he would not be in a situation like this. Kenny would be fine. But it wasn't actually the animatronic's fault, was it? He had no-one to blame but himself. 

Carl gulped and looked at the others who had started looking for the little boy's plush. "Um, hey... Any idea where you saw it the last time...?"

Frederick shook his head. "I'm not even sure if he took it to his birthday party. What if he left it at home today? Then we went in here for nothing. Maybe someone should go and search there..." And even if it wasn't, that meant someone could call the police if something happened. He didn't know why, but he had a weird feeling in his gut. Like something horrible was about to happen, and that it had to do with Vincent. But he couldn't just accuse his friend's father of doing anything bad for no reason. 

"He took it with him," Mark replied. "He takes it with him every day, no matter what, remember? I think he put it on one of the tables for a while, but then it was suddenly gone. Maybe one of the other kids took it when they left."

"You mean someone stole it?" Carl asked as he slowly kneeled down to look under one of the tables. "I know kiddies are annoying and all, but their parents let them actually do that?"

"Nah, someone just could have mistaken it for their plush. There are dozens lying around this place."

"But there's only one Fredbear plush. It was special because it was the only one made so far, remember?" Terrence replied quietly, walking around a table with a big pink birthday cake. Tears had started rolling down his cheeks again, now that he was confronted with everything. He came back, and now he saw what he did in the perspective of an observer instead of the one doing it. The others didn't notice him crying. They were to busy searching and with their own thoughts to notice. He was just like his brother. Crying like a wimp. Or like the child he still was. He hated being seen as such, but now he realized that he didn't act like an adult, even though he wanted to be seen as one. No wonder he wasn't treated like a grownup.

"Or it fell down. Look everywhere. It might be just lying on the ground or someone kicked it in a dark corner or something," Mark said with a sigh before crawling in the direction of the arcade machines.

Frederick frowned. "Hey Terrence, where's your father? He was the one who said it would maybe help Kenny, and now he's nowhere to be seen..."

"Dad probably wanted to get something from the back," Terrence responded while he looked under one of the tables to make sure the Fredbear plush hadn't fallen under it. "It must be important, I guess."

"What can be more important than the plush for his injured son?" Carl wondered. "Do you think he is already choosing which things he wants moved to the new pizzeria?"

Terrence glared at his brunette friend. For him, saying that was like insulting his father. Of course he cared about Kenny. He was just... busy now. He didn't know with what, but it had to be important. And it had to do with Kenny. He just knew. "What if an employee took the plush to parts and service? Ever thought about that? He's probably checking that out."

"That sounds like a bad excuse, Terrence."

"Stop acting like you know my father better than I do!"

"Dude, chill. I didn't mean to say your dad's not caring about Kenny or whatever you think I-"

"It sure sounded like you did," Terrence hissed with clenched teeth, glaring at the other boy.

"Guys, please!" Frederick groaned, annoyed by his friends' childish behavior. "This isn't getting us anywhere..."

"Ha! I found it!" Mark cheered, holding up the plush in triumph. "I found it, I found it!" He smirked at his friends. Terrence stepped closer 

"We got it the first time, thank you." Terrence rolled his eyes. "And stop being so loud. Just because my dad allowed us to be here doesn't mean-"

"Where did you find it?" Frederick asked curiously, stepping closer to inspect the Fredbear plush.

"Someone must have pushed it off the table and kicked it to the other side of the room. It was lying behind the arcade game over there," he grinned.

"Dad! We found the plush! We can go back to the hospital now!" Terrence yelled.

"So _now_ we are allowed to be loud, huh?" Carl muttered under his breath.

Silence. A rather unsettling silence.

"M-maybe we should go look for him?" Mark suggested. "What if... one of the animatronics malfunctioned and hurt him?"

"Don't be silly," Carl replied. "The only animatronics which are functional are these," He pointed on Fredbear and Springbonnie, "and the robots that are currently on TV aren't ready yet. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Foxy are just cartoon characters."

"My father has started working on them a while ago. I wouldn't say that..." Terrence muttered. "We should really go and make sure-"

He was interrupted mid sentence as Mark suddenly let out a horrifying scream, and three pairs of eyes turned to the teenager to find out what was going on, only to see dark stains appearing on his shirt. So dark... _Blood_... The black haired boy put his left hand on the wound and the red fluid started to drop from his fingers to the ground. He gasped for air as his lungs filled with blood and let out gurgles as he reached his right hand out for his friends.

Carl took a step backwards, not knowing what to do, and so did Terrence. Both of them were staring at the scene in front of them in pure horror, unable to process what was going on, when Mark started coughing up blood. But Frederick looked in the eyes of Vincent while his friend suffered. The man who was standing behind Mark, holding his shoulder with his left hand. The man who had stabbed a long kitchen knife right through him.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled, stepping forward to help his friend. His whole body was shaking and he had problems to breath. This man... his friend's father... had just stabbed one of his other friends. "What the hell are you doing to Mark?!" This had to be some kind of joke... a very bad joke... they would reveal they had planned this and it was just fake blood and a fake knife...

"I stabbed him," Vincent replied with a chuckle, taking the plush out of the teenager's hand, and slowly let go of Mark's body which fell to the ground like a lifeless puppet. In a matter of seconds a pile of blood appeared around him. Was he dead...? No, he couldn't be. He had to be still alive.

"Why did you do this?!" Carl cried. "Whywhywhy?! _Why?!"_

"I wanted to punish you..." Vincent said calmly, his expression turning into pure disgust as he looked at his oldest son and his friends. "You hurt Kenny. He most likely won't survive. He is _dying_ because of _you_. You took his life, now I take yours." He dashed forward and stabbed Carl's chest. "Sweet dreams ~" he grinned.

Carl screamed in pain, crying and begging. 

Terrence, who had not done or said anything during this revelation, suddenly stood beside his father and tried to get hold of the knife in his father's hands to take it away from him. "Frederick, run to the office in the other side of the building! There's a phone!" His father didn't bother as he stabbed Carl a second, a third and a fourth time while laughing maniacally before turning to his son. His clothes were drained in his victim's blood, but he wasn't done yet.

"But I can't... leave you here..."

"Do what I told-!"

The knife slit his throat within seconds. Frederick could only watch while he was trembling in fear. Terrence let out a gurgle before falling to his knees, staring up at the man he called his father with a terrified expression on his face. "That's the fear he felt when you did your 'prank'. Why don't you ask me to stop? Please, I dare you to say it. But you probably can't talk anyway... I'm sorry I had to do this, but this was coming for you. You shouldn't have hurt your brother," Vincent whispered, his smile fading for the first time. The man had forgotten about him. Now was Frederick's chance...

The second the last teenager made a step back, Terrence's father whirled around and dashed in his direction, stabbing the brunette in the head. He screamed, stumbling backwards, hoping the murderer would let go of him. He fell on his back and felt the pain as Vincent stabbed his chest over and over again.

And as their lives slowly faded away, the last thing they heard was the man's laughter. "You won't hurt him anymore..."


	5. Karma

"W-what h-have I... what have I _done_?!" Vincent stared at the motionless teenagers' bodies in front of him that were lying in puddles of their own blood, and let go of the knife in his hand. It was covered with blood. He felt sick. Disgusted of himself. Sad, angry and confused. He didn't know what to do now. Call the police? Just clean himself and leave some other guy to find the corpses the next morning? Get rid of them and dispose of the evidence? None of these options appealed to him, but he... he had to do something. He needed to help them... They couldn't be dead yet! They still _had_ to be alive!

The man's whole body was trembling. This was... not reversible. Even if they were still alive... if he'd call the police they would find out _he_ was the one who had done this. Stabbed them. He had to let them die and... move on. Ignore the fact he had killed his son and three other boys. He would have to tell lies. Vincent would have to live with this horrible guilt, but he couldn't go to prison, he just _couldn't_. Not now. Not as long as there was a chance for Kenny to actually survive the bite. He couldn't do this to his youngest son. He couldn't leave him, and let him grow up completely alone. Without a father. If his son didn't survive, however... he would admit the murders. "I'm sorry," he whispered, falling on his knees, but he knew what he had done was unforgivable. Just like what _they_ had done.

All of the sudden a loud, maniacal laugh escaped his mouth. Was he becoming crazy? Well, he had killed his son and his friends after all. That was definitely crazy, wasn't it? Killing was crazy.

Even though the man was laughing, tears were filling his eyes and rolling down his bloody cheeks. Anger. Sadness. Hatred. Regret. Guilt. Fear. Even happiness. So many emotions. "Sorry? _Sorry?!_ I just did what was necessary! This is... this is karma! You deserved it! Don't complain! This is your own fault! You are the ones who are responsible if Kenny dies!" He yelled, clenching his fists and glaring at the four (probably) dead teenage boys.

"Yes, this is all _your_ fault! You got what you deserved! You won't hurt Kenny anymore! If he survives he will have a better life than he had while you were there! He will be happy!"

Vincent hadn't noticed he was standing again. When had he stood up? Eh, it didn't matter anyway. _This_ was what he had to deal with now. "And if he dies, well, there will someone to greet him on the other side," the man added quietly, wiping away the tears with his sleeve. He knew he had gotten blood on his face, but he didn't care. After he had finally calmed down enough, he knew what to do.

First, he had to hide the bodies. He couldn't just leave them here for someone to find and get arrested. He had to get rid of them. But if he put them in one of the garbage bags, someone might notice how heavy they were and look inside. It was too risky. Maybe he could hide them inside the animatronics for a while until he figured out how to make them disappear without raising suspicion? That sounded like a good idea, but he would have to find a solution fast, before the animatronics started smelling like rotting corpses.

Second, he had to clean everything up. The pizzeria and himself. No drop of blood had to be visible. If they found out they had been here, the police would know. He would also need an alibi and an excuse. People would ask questions, especially their parents. He knew Carl's parents didn't care as much as they should, but the other needed to be fed a lie. A very believable lie. He could tell them they had run away, not capable of handling what they had done, and full of guilt.

He wondered if one of the nurses or doctors had noticed him leaving with the four boys and heard what he wanted to do. They would search at the diner for them if this was the case. But he would figure out how to act in that case.

With a wide grin on his face he started with his plan. Nobody would find out what had happened, he'd make sure of it. He would get away with murder at all costs. As long as there was a chance for Kenny to survive, he wouldn't give up.


	6. Back

Terrence felt strange. He couldn't really explain the feelings he had, they just didn't seem normal. The boy neither felt cold nor did he feel warm which was a experience he had never had before. There was absolute silence around him, which terrified him. There was no wind, no birds chirping, no Kenny whining about how he was scared, no father demanding that he came to apologize for what he did to his brother. There was just nothing. But there wasn't anything around him either, except darkness.

His throat hurt a little, and both his collar of his grey shirt and throat felt uncomfortably wet. He groaned, and put his left hand on his shirt, but he didn't feel anything there. It must have been his imagination.

He didn't think he should feel so confused, sad, angry and lost. He didn't get it. What was there to feel sad about? He couldn't think of any event that would make him feel sad. The teenager had great friends, a caring father and a little brother who loved him, even though he messed up pretty bad sometimes. Something had definitely happened, but even though he tried to remember, the memory was blurry. Maybe he would remember it later...?

He wondered if this might be a crazy dream he would wake up from. Terrence had heard rumors about waking up when you pinched yourself. He didn't want to stay in this black void forever, and trying it out was better than doing nothing. When the teenage boy looked down at his arm, he gasped and his eyes widened in horror. His hands were grey. Just as grey as his shirt. And not only that; there was a dark liquid on his left hand, slowly dripping to the floor. _Blood._

What the hell had happened?! Why was there blood?! Realising how it got on his hand in the first place, he reached for his shirt another time, but this time slowly made his shaking hand move upward, to his throat. Terrence winced as his fingers touched a deep cut. How was he still alive? How could he be still alive? Was he... _dead?_ What was this place then? Heaven? Hell? Purgatory? Or all of these at once?

Tears started to fill his eyes. _That... that can't be true! I just can't be dead! I have a life, a family! I have dreams I wanted to fulfill before I die! It just isn't fair! I am not even an adult yet! I haven't gotten the chance to enjoy my life, be happy and grow old! Who could be this cruel?! What did I do wrong?! I don't deserve this!_

The anger he felt grew stronger and stronger, until a furious scream came out of his mouth. Tears rolled down his cheeks and left grey streaks under them . _"I will get my revenge!"_ he yelled. _"I WILL GET MY REVENGE!"_

Even though he hadn't opened his eyes yet, he somehow knew it was night. What had just happened moments ago felt almost unreal. Like it had just happened in his mind. He actually believed it had just happened in his mind. Opening his eyes, he realized he was in the parts and service room of Fredbear's Family Diner. Three animatronics were put on tables next to and in front of him. He could make out who was who just fine, even though the room was rather dark. Freddy was sitting on his left, Bonnie on his right and Chica right in front of him. All of them had their heads down, lifeless like animatronics should be. But where was Foxy? He had to be in here, too, right?

He realized pretty quickly it wasn't the same room he had locked Kenny in yesterday. He hadn't known this place had two parts and service rooms, but he did remember his father muttering something about wanting another a few months ago, so he wasn't as surprised as he should be. 

Terrence's body felt strangely stiff. He groaned in annoyance, and was surprised how deep his voice sounded. Not _that_ deep, but definitely deeper than it should.

He tried to remember what had happened, ignoring the weird dream he had. There had to be a reason why he woke up in the parts and service room, out of all places. He considered the option of Kenny getting his revenge on him by locking in him here for a few seconds, but that just was ridiculous. Neither was the boy strong enough to get his older brother in here, nor would he do something like that. A cruel thought like that wouldn't even cross his mind, no matter how horrible Terrence was to him.

The teenager only started to feel horrible for his actions, for scaring the little boy, leaving him alone in the diner and locking him inside the parts and service room. He deeply wanted to apologize, when they were at his younger brother's birthday party. But hadn't Kenny's birthday party already happened? His memory was still fuzzy for whatever reason.

He looked around in an attempt to put his mind in the right way. He saw a dark liquid dripping down from the animatronics' chests, but it was probably some oil or whatever his father used to make the animatronics work properly.

He glanced up to one of the walls and on the clock someone had attached to it. 5:55 AM? How many hours had he been in here?

A noise coming from his right made him turn, and he stared at Bonnie, who was glancing around, a scared expression on the animatronic's normally pretty emotionless face. "W-what's going on? Where am I?"

Terrence glanced at the door, wondering if he could make it out before the animatronic noticed him, but it was too late for that. Bonnie's purple eyes had focused on him. Before he could even do anything, the rabbit screeched and tried to move backwards, which resulted in the animatronic falling to the ground. "Please don't hurt me!" he begged.

"Uh... Why would I hurt you...?" he asked, baffled by the robot's reaction, and again his voice was a little deeper than he remembered. "You could hurt me more than-"

"B-big, scary fox a-animatronic!" the bunny blurted out, pointing at him.

"I... what?" He turned around and looked behind him with a frown, before turning back around. Then, Terrence looked down at his legs. Red fur? A brown, worn out pair of shorts? A hook as a right arm? "I-I... am Foxy?"

"How could you not know that?"

The teenager looked back at the bunny. He acted pretty similar to Mark... if Terrence was Foxy... could it be...? "I suppose you aren't Bonnie, are you?"

"Why the heck should I-?"

"Look at yourself," he simply replied, touching the fox ears on his head.

The loud, terrified scream that followed, awakened the Freddy and Chica animatronics, and left the normally bored security guard trembling in his office, pressing his flashlight against his chest.


	7. Discovery

"What the hell is going on?" the Freddy animatronic asked, glancing around the room in confusion.

"Where am I?! Why am I here?! What is this?!" Chica the chicken questioned, her voice filled with fear. Both animatronics started screaming as they noticed Mark and him. Chica even jumped up from the table and rushed to the other side of the room, while Freddy covered his head with his hands. Speaking of Mark, he seemed to be in a state of pure shock. Frozen, not even moving his - or better the animatronic's- eyes anymore. How could he even move these eyes in the first place? Heck, how could he move _any_ part of the robot?

Terrence didn't react to the screams, and instead focused on remembering what had happened to them. Freddy and Chica had to be Frederick and Carl, but how? How could any of them be the animatronic? It didn't make any sense! This situation was just so bizarre, and if he didn't want to freak out like them, he needed to know _exactly_ what was going on. Not only was he here, he _was_ Foxy. He could control the animatronic's body like it was his own. That should be impossible. It was impossible.

So what did he remember? One memory had to be the answer to all of this, he just knew it. The teenager had only blurry memories of the last week. Most were of bullying his little brother, scaring him and making fun of his childish fear. He even left him alone at the diner one time. The more he concentrated on remembering the past the harder it was for him to hold on to it. And the constant screaming didn't make it easier for him. Apparently the others had figured out what they were now. He just didn't know if that was a good thing or not. "Please be quiet, guys. I'm trying to remember..."

"Be quiet? _Be quiet?! I'm a chicken! A freaking girl!"_ Yep, that was Carl. Definitely. Only he would care about something like that. _"And you want me to be quiet?!"_

"Geez, calm down, Carl..." he muttered. "I need to-"

"How... how can you expect me to calm down? Do you realize in how much trouble I am in?! What the hell is even going on?!" The chicken animatronic stared at him. Carl acted angry, but deep down he was just afraid and felt helpless. Terrence knew his friend too well. But that didn't mean he could distract him from remembering what had happened.

"Look, I don't know it either, okay?!" Terrence growled. Carl took a step backwards and squeaked in fear. "If we don't at least try to be calm, we won't get anywhere! Apparently, we are the animatronics whose mask we usually were, and I have no idea why or how! But I don't think freaking out will help us! So do yourself and all of us a favor and stop screaming!" 

Mark seemed to have finally regained his ability to speak, but was still shocked and scared. His voice was trembling as he spoke, and he stuttered like an idiot. "W-we need to know w-why we are here... wait, w-what time is it? W-when do the children c-come here...?" He looked at his friends one by one, probably expecting an answer for the question why they were here, but Terrence couldn't do that if he didn't know it himself. But he was proud that he could at least give them some information.

"It's almost six. There's a clock right there," Terrence replied, pointing at the object with his hook. He cocked his head and felt that the fox animatronic's expression turned into a wide grin. "The diner is probably opened in two hours, unless it's Saturday or Sunday, then it's an hour later."

Mark slowly nodded, but stayed silent. Frederick stepped closer to Carl and put a hand on the animatronic's shoulder, possibly to make him feel better. "It will be fine, don't worry, Carl."

Carl sighed. "They will believe we broke in to demolish something... they won't believe us... how are we even the animatronics?" He glared at Frederick who chuckled. "Stop it!"

"I'm sorry, it's just... you have a girl's voice and I-"

The other boy ignored him. "What in the world is this... strange liquid?" He looked down at his stomach with a frown. "Seriously, what is this?"

"It's on all of us," Terrence replied. "It's probably some oil for the animatronics. Nothing to worry about."

Carl raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I know what oil looks like and this," he gestured to his stomach, "is not the color oil should be..."

"I can open your chest," Mark suggested. "If you want, of course."

The other boy shook his new body's head with a disgusted look on his face. "I will not let you touch me there, Mark..."

Terrence rolled his eyes "It's an animatronic," the teenager replied. "It's not _your_ body."

"I know, but it just feels so... hey!" Frederick had taken the opportunity and opened Chica's chest. "You can't just do that, you idiot!"

But none of the others replied. Instead, they stared inside the animatronic's chest, their eyes widened with fear. There was a kid's body inside, some limbs twisted in directions they could never be in, and there was this liquid everywhere. _Blood._ It covered the body and the insides of the animatronic. They didn't have to look at the body for long to realize this person had died some time ago. But that wasn't the worst thing about it. Definitely not. The worst thing was that they could still recognize who it was. Carl.

Carl stared at his own body. Chica's beak opened and closed time and time again. "W-what...?"

They didn't have to talk to each other to share their thoughts. They all realized what it meant, even though they refused to believe it. They all had blood on them. They were all somehow in control of the animatronic's bodies. They all had their dead bodies inside of the animatronic they were... possessing. _We are dead. We were probably murdered. Why else would our corpses be hidden?_

The next thing they knew was that the clock was exactly six o'clock, then everything turned black.


	8. Missing kids

Vincent was standing inside the office next to three men and two women. He would rather be at Kenny's side, holding his hand and waiting for him to finally wake up, but he knew he had to act like he was worried and scared about his oldest son's disappearance. If he behaved suspiciously they would notice. He just couldn't risk that.

"We all know why we are here." The police officer looked at them one by one. "Two days ago Frederick Jordan, Mark Brown, Carl Williams and Terrence Moor disappeared. No one knows where they are. Most people saw them the last time during the fatal incident at the diner."

Mrs Brown sobbed. Her husband put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but he didn't look too good himself. They were both pale and had bags under their eyes.

"They probably hid somewhere so they didn’t have to accept they are guilty. So they can keep lying to themselves," Carl's father replied, rolling his eyes at the couple next to him. "Seriously, sir, you didn't have to call me here. It was really unnecessary to do that. I have important business to attend to. My son and his friends are the reason the boy is in coma. They are responsible and they know it, but they just don't want to accept it. They are just children after all! Carl has always been incapable of-"

"My son is not a coward!" Mrs Jordan shouted. "When he does some wrong, he faces the consequences. He is a good boy, and not as childish and irresponsible as his friends! Something must have happened to him!" Her dark brown hair was a terrible mess. Vincent was not sure if she had even brushed it before coming here. "How dare you say he's as cowardly as your son?!"

The officer rubbed his temples. "Please, you need to calm down, miss. I know it's a shock for all of you. Their actions have resulted in a serious tragedy."

"Tragedy?" Mr Jordan repeated. He glanced at Vincent with a worried look. "Kenny is..."

"He isn't dead, but he isn't in a stable condition either," Vincent replied quietly. "The doctors don't know if he will survive it. It is unlikely. All we can do is hope."

"Mr Moor, you were not only the one who called the police. I was told you were also the last person to see the teenagers. Doctors told me you left the hospital with them." He could feel the other parents looking at him. He had to be calm and not give an answer they would notice was not believable.

"I wanted to search for Kenny's Fredbear plush. He loves that thing, and I thought it might help him. So I told my son and his friends to go to my house and search for it, while I looked for it inside the diner. I actually found it there, but when I went home to pick them up they were gone... I'm not even sure if they even entered the house, to be honest." Vincent bit his lip. Hopefully they would believe that vague excuse he made. If the police searched inside the diner and found the corpses hidden within the animatronics he was a dead man.

The officer frowned. “So you agree with mister Williams and think they ran away because they are afraid of the consequences?”

“No, sir. Not at all. Terrence is a boy who tries to make things better if he messes up. He has always been like that, no matter how big the problem he caused was. I actually think...” He stopped and glanced at the officer.

“Yes? Please continue, Mister Moor.”

“We are living in dangerous times. There are a lot of maniacs in town. We’ve all heard stories about kidnappers and murderers. Anything could have happened to them.” He looked at the other adults in the room, one by one, trying to look as worried as he could. They needed to believe him.

Mr Williams snorted. Every parent turned to glare at him, and even the officer looked rather irritated. “What could have possibly happened to them? They are kids, aren’t they? Are you implying they were killed? No, I don’t believe that. My son always runs away from problems.” 

The officer stood up from his desk. “I think this is enough for now. We will inform you if we find out anything about their whereabouts.”

He glanced around in suspicion as he carried the last two bags to the container with the diner’s trash. He had to get rid of the bodies before someone found them. He couldn’t bury them as this would attract the police’s and people who couldn’t mind their own business attention to him. And why should he bury them? They weren’t worth it. They didn’t deserve a grave.

With a grin he threw them in the container and closed it. An old lady passed the diner. Had she seen anything? Hopefully not. He didn’t really want to drag innocent people into this. That would only make him suspicious in the eyes of the police if they found out where someone went missing.

He had already made sure nobody would look into the bags and notice a corpse in each by covering bottom, top and side of the bag with food they had to throw away. His plan was perfect. There was nothing that could go wrong. He just needed to get rid of the blood inside the animatronics.

As he returned to the second parts and service room, the phone of one of the tables started ringing. It couldn’t be the police, could it? He gulped and picked up.

“Hello?”

“Am I speaking with Mister Moor?”

“Yes... who is there?”

“I’m just a nurse from the hospital. I am calling to tell you that Kenny has woken up.”


	9. Hospital

The boy held his flashlight close to his chest. He was trembling and tears were rolling down his cheeks. Kenny didn't bother to wipe them away. He was crying constantly. In a few minutes his face would look exactly the same. He knew he was crying, but at least no one was there to judge him this time. It was a relief.

Still, he was not sure why he didn't get to go back to his family after fighting these creatures and actually winning over and over again. Luckily, he hadn't lost yet, and he really didn't want to find out what would happen if he did. Kenny had about an hour he could spent in the darkness without getting attacked, and then they'd return to play this twisted game again. They were just like his brother and his stupid friends. They weren't able to stop and would always go back to their victim to continue.

He could hear the monsters move behind the door. Kenny was tempted to look at the clock to find out what time it was, but he knew they'd use it as an opportunity to kill him. Just when would the night finally end? When would he finally be free? When would it finally become day again?

The boy gulped as he heard something behind him and quickly flashed the Fredbear head with his flashlight. "Why can't you leave me alone?!" He cried. "What have I done that you hurt me so much?!"

Kenny fell on his knees, the flashlight falling out of his hand and rolling over the floor until it reached the right door. His tears were wetting the carpet. It was just too much. Too much to handle. He just wanted it to finally end...

But the boy needed to get the flashlight back, before something bad would happen. Sniffing, he started to crawl across the room. There were footsteps outside the door. He needed to be faster or else...!

The closet door opened and Fredbear bursted out with a loud roar. Kenny screamed and reached for the flashlight. He wasn't fast enough. Two clawed hands grabbed him and the nightmarish animatronic opened his mouth filled with hundreds of sharp teeth...

When Kenny opened his eyes, he was confused. Why was everything so... so white? The ceiling of his room had always been a dark blue and the soft blanket he always hid under had certainly not been white either. He realized in seconds that he wasn't home. Had he been kidnapped? No, this was not some wet, dark basement... this was a hospital...

He couldn't remember why he was here. Why he might be here. He just couldn't think. His head was aching so much, especially the back of his head. It was like someone had rammed piece's of metal into his skull and then slowly pulled them out one by one. Was there an injury? He slowly sat up in the way too big bed and groped his head. There was a tight bandage around it.

Kenny tried to remember what exactly had happened to him, but his head just hurt way too much. And he was tired... so tired... sleep... ne needed to sleep... just close his eyes for a while and rest...

No, he couldn't just fall asleep! He just wasn't safe around here! Something bad might happen to him! What if these monsters came back? They probably followed him and would come to kill him the moment he'd close his eyes. And he didn't even know where his father and his brother were. He was small room inside a hospital without any of them. Were they not worried about him? Had they just abandoned him? He knew his brother would enjoy doing something as cruel as that, but his father...

As he was swinging his feet over the edge of the bed to stand up, a doctor came into the room and rushed to him, when he saw what he was doing. "L-lay back down, kid!" The man commanded as he was keeping the boy from just getting out of the bed by grabbing his shoulders and trying to push him back into the bed.

"No! I don't want to! Where are my father and brother?! I wanna see them!" Kenny cried and tried to break free.

"They're fine! Your father... your father will be here soon! Please, just stay in there, Kenny! Your body is still too weak to just get up!" the man replied, while managing to avoid a kick aimed at his stomach.

His father would be here soon...? The boy stopped and gave him a hopeful look. "Really? Y-you promise he will be?"

The doctor nodded and raked his fingers through his own hair. "Yes, one of the nurses is at the phone with him right now. She noticed that you were waking up, so she told me and immediately went to call him afterwards.” He sighed. “Just stay in bed, okay, little man? You are in no way capable of doing anything at the moment. You need to rest.”

“What about my brother?” the boy asked quietly. “Where is he?”

“I really don’t know,” the doctor replied and sighed again. “You should probably ask your father about that.”

Kenny was silent for a moment. “Okay,” he muttered. He just couldn’t describe the feeling he had at that moment. All he knew was that he didn’t like it.


	10. Kenny

Kenny was lying on the bad, staring at the white ceiling. He was just so bored! The doctor had warned him not to get out of bed as it was highly dangerous one last time and given him some medication for his pain, before he left the room to visit the other patients.

It was pretty hard for the boy not to fall asleep. His body just felt so heavy and the bed was so comfy... If he was just allowed to get out of bed and move around a little bit, he was sure he would not feel as tired. But that wasn't possible.

He sighed and slowly started counting just so he had something he could do. _1... 2... 3... 4... 5..._

The boy had reached the number 625 when the door suddenly opened with a creak. He turned his head and gasped in surprise. "Dad?" he whispered and sat up, staring at his father in disbelief. "You're here... but what about the diner?"

"Kenny, thank goodness you're finally awake." His father sighed in relief, closed the door behind him and slowly came closer. He looked a lot paler than Kenny remembered and had bags under his eyes. Had he even been sleeping? "How are you? You're not in pain, are you?"

"Where's Terrence?" Kenny asked and glanced at the door. He was expecting his brother to come in, probably saying he hadn't been worried at all and that he hoped his little brother wouldn't be more of a crybaby than he already was. But the door stayed closed.

"Why isn't he with you? Is he... is he at school?" What day was it? He knew it was some time before his birthday, but he wasn't sure how long he had stayed in here.

His father shook his head. "I-is he with his friends?" Vincent nodded.

Kenny sighed. Of course, what did he expect? Terrence didn't care about him. Kenny was just the little crybaby, the younger brother Terrence hated. Not good at anything except crying and being afraid. He didn't even have any friends. Only kids who bullied him because of his fear. Terrence was ashamed to have him as his younger brother. So why should he care? Kenny started tearing up.

"No, don't cry, Kenny. Everything is fine." Vincent said and sat beside the little boy, putting his arm around him. "He's not worth it. You shouldn't care where he is. After all, this is his fault. He should be de... ashamed of himself."

Kenny looked up at his father and sniffed, "What? Why is this his fault? I don't... I don't understand, dad..."

His father frowned. "You... you don't remember anything about what happened? Not one single moment?"

The boy shook his head. "N-no."

"What is the last you can remember, Kenny?" Vincent asked calmly and gave him a worried look.

"B-being home and p-preparing things for my b-birthday n-next week," Kenny stuttered and wiped away some of his tears. It was useless as there were already more tears on their way down his face. Terrence was right he was just a pathetic toddler, not acting his age at all.

His father stroked his hair and sighed, "I guess it is better that you don't remember anything. This way it's less traumatic for you." He stood up and made his way back to the door.

"D-dad, where are you going?" Kenny asked in a fearful voice, when his father opened it. He didn't just want to be left alone just yet. Actually, he didn't want to be left alone at all. What if these terrifying monsters came back? He didn't want to be alone. He wanted someone to be there and protect him from these horrible creatures.

"I want to find the doctor to tell him about your state and ask, when you can leave," Vincent replied.

"But dad, I don't-!"

His father couldn't hear him anymore as he had already walked out of the room.

"-want to be alone..."

Kenny sighed and leaned back into his pillow. Why was his life always so bad? Why did everyone either hate him or didn't care enough about him to actually listen?

Vincent looked at the doctor. "Two weeks?" He repeated and stared at him in disbelief. "He has to stay here for two weeks?"

"Like I said," the doctor replied in an annoyed tone, "it depends on how strong and healthy your son's body is. It can vary from just a few days to a few weeks. We would still advise you to leave him here for at least stay a week."

"Look, my son can't stand being alone. He is absolutely terrified of the darkness, loneliness and none existent monsters," Vincent responded and glared at the doctor. “Kenny is always having trouble to sleep due to horrible nightmares. He wouldn’t let a stranger calm him down at an unfamiliar place.”

"We can send a nurse to check on him. Or you could stay here over night, Mister Moor."

Vincent was quiet for a moment. He couldn't just stay here. He still needed to dispose of the last pieces of evidence. He also needed to meet the person he had hired as the new night guard to show him how everything worked as the old night guard was freaked out by some noises he hallucinated about. If he wanted to open a new restaurant he needed to make sure his creations weren’t stolen.

He hated how he had to choose between his child and his career again, but this time it really was necessary. His remaining son needed to be protected and he was the only person who could do that. Terrence hadn’t been able to, he had only tortured his little brother - because of what? Jealousy? Because his little brother needed more attention than he did?

He couldn’t get caught by the police. Kenny would be devastated to find out that not only his brother was dead, but that his father killed him. On the other hand, he might be glad his tormentors were finally erased from his life...

And just giving up his dream of an own pizzeria franchise? He would rename the brand and make money. He wouldn’t let it get ruined by some ignorant teenagers.

“That’s impossible,” Vincent replied. “I wish I could be hear for my son, but then I’d probably lose my job. It’s already hard enough...”

The doctor’s gaze softened and he nodded. “I understand. A child’s disappearance is already a bad occurrence, especially if it is the own son. We will see what we can do to help your son. Have a nice evening, sir.”

Vincent smiled at him and said goodbye, before making his way out of the hospital and to his car. A wide grin started to appear on his face when he got in the car and he couldn’t help but laugh. Nobody suspected anything! Not even the doctors! And his son... his son was finally awake!

He would make sure nobody would ever harm him again.


	11. No way back

"They... they are gone..." Mark whispered, his purple eyes dilating in fear as he looked inside his animatronic body. "Someone got rid of our... our corpses..."

“What?” Terrence opened Foxy’s chest, only to find that it was empty, too. His body was just... gone. There was no sign it had ever been there. Someone had gotten rid of it. The evidence that anything had ever happened to them was gone with their bodies. Everyone would just think they had disappeared.

"And the blood is gone, too," Carl muttered, staring inside Bonnie’s chest. “Someone Must have cleaned it up while we were... out.”

There was a moment of silence.

"Whoever killed us is getting rid of any evidence and we can't even do anything about it because these stupid animatronics are only activated at midnight until six o'clock," Terrence growled. He leaned against the wall next to the closed door. Why? Because he was trying to act cool, like he knew how to handle it. But he knew he wasn’t fooling anyone. "We don't even know who did it because none of us remembers anything!"

"We can't be sure if it was actually murder..." Carl replied quietly. “It doesn’t necessarily mean we were killed...”

Frederick frowned. "And what happened then, in your opinion? I'm not sure if you know anything about the real world from television, but corpses are usually not hidden somewhere unless someone tries to cover up a murder they committed."

"Someone might have just tried to cover an accident up," Carl responded with a shrug. Terrence stared at him, clenching his fists. He could see where this was going. If someone was just trying to cover things up it was more likely for a person in a higher position rather than a normal employee. The owner of the diner, for example. Terrence’s dad. The fox exposed his sharp looking teeth to intimidate his friend, but Mark got ahead of him.

The rabbit sighed and shook his head. "Carl, our bodies had serious injuries. Someone even slit Terrence's throat," he explained in the voice of a mother trying to correct her stubborn little kid. "And how exactly do you expect something in this diner to kill us? There's nothing that could have lead to us dying."

"Hey, don’t act like I’m just dumb! I was just thinking about other possibilities. You don't always have to think about the worst case scenario."

"My mother definitely will," Frederick muttered and sat down on one of the tables. "And she has every reason to think something horrible happened to me."

Mark hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. "I-it's okay. We will find a solution for this..."

The bear turned his head and stared at the other animatronic for a second. "Oh, and how exactly? We are fucking dead! Our souls are possessing robots! Things will never be the way they were ever again! Do you think it would be fine to let them know you are forever stuck in puberty in a body that isn't even human?! Do you think they will still love us after we have become some stupid animalistic robot?! There is no family for us to go back to because it will break their hearts if they see us like this!"

Mark shrank from Frederick. “I-I was only trying to help you. I didn’t-“

“Please Mark, don’t make it worse than it already is. Just leave him alone. He needs some time to think,” Carl said. His expression was blank. “Maybe we all do.” He sighed and sat down on the floor, leaning against one leg of the table. Mark hesitated for a moment before sitting down beside him. He didn’t even dare to look in Frederick’s direction.

It was weird. Terrence had thought about the consequences of his death before, but apparently not as much as Frederick had. Terrence had been quite angry he couldn’t do normal teenager stuff anymore, but he hadn’t realized the whole extent of his death and him possessing an animatronic. He couldn’t meet his family again. Even if he wanted to, how would his father and brother react to his ‘situation’?

Kenny was terrified of these big robots and would definitely go nowhere near him. Terrence knew his little brother was already scared around him because he practically tortured him with his little scares and other, more harmful pranks, but it would completely ruin the relationship they had. His father would be devastated and would probably be even harder to reach than he already was. When their mother had decided to get a divorce and cut ties with her sons and husband, he had started to leave them on their own, but if he found out what his oldest son had become...

Terrence wished he could say sorry. He knew he hadn’t been a good son or older brother. He had always made fun of Kenny and pretty much tormented him for being different than him. Younger children were rarely braver than their older siblings. He should have been a good older brother. But he hadn’t. He had valued the way other teenagers saw him over the relationship with his brother. Terrence had always thought it would make his little brother more like him and that he would have time to have a great relationship with his brother as soon as he became less of a wimp.

Frederick had snapped at Mark because he knew there was no way to fix things. They all probably had things they wanted to say to their families but couldn’t. There was no way to make things better for them. They were dead. There was no way to bring them back.

If they could at least remember what happened to them...


	12. Doctor's visit

You only know what loneliness feels like when you really have nobody to talk to and nobody ever listens to you. For at least five days.

In this period of time, Kenny had wondered if he deserved it somehow. Maybe he had done something very bad in the past and that was why everyone was so mean to him. He had heard someone in his class say once that souls might be able to be reborn and most likely won't remember their previous life. Maybe he had been a bad know before.

Kenny stared at a picture he had drawn, after a nurse had actually come here and given him some pens and a piece of paper. He knew it wasn't exactly horrible, but he still wasn't proud of it. He had drawn something he considered a normal family; a father and mother as well as their two sons. The mother had a question mark on her face. Obviously. It had been such a long time since she had left. He couldn't remember anything about her.

Despite his efforts, the younger son's left eye was bigger than the other, the mother's hair were only two long lines and everyone's bodies resembled those of stickman. Just why was he such a failure at everything? Drawing, speaking to other people, building robots, not crying... why couldn't he do anything right?

Kenny leaned back into his pillow and sighed. "I wish dad was here... Or at least Terrence..." It didn't matter to him how mean his older brother could be. It was just so boring in the hospital. He had nothing to do besides lying in his bed and he had barely anything to entertain himself with.

At first he had tried to tell himself a story, but the boy couldn't come up with any good sentences. Then he had started counting again. At last, he had tried to fall asleep, but nightmares kept him from sleeping much.

There was this strange, nagging feeling that something just wasn't right here, that something bad had happened, but he just couldn't understand why he felt that way. Wasn't everything alright? Sure, he was in the hospital, but the nightmare animatronics hadn't killed him. That was everything that actually mattered. They hadn't caught him.

Kenny looked on the radio on his nightstand, wondering if he'd be allowed to switch it on. He had asked before, but the nurses that had checked on him had just rolled her eyes and muttered "Stupid brat!". Then she had left and had left the boy with his question unanswered.

So Kenny decided he would just do it. The boredom was unbearable and he'd rather be yelled at than feel bad about himself any longer. He sat up and pressed the button for the radio to turn on.

At first there was only static, so the boy switched on a different frequency. He had expected a song, but instead he found himself listening to a report.

"-still missing. The police has begun investigating, but due to lacking evidence it is unclear whether they ran away on their own to escape from punishment or if they were kidnapped. Still, police would be grateful for any clue. If you have seen one of these boys please call-"

Kenny switched on another frequency. He did not want to listen to some report about missing kids. His head was already aching and complicated words and worry about the well-being of someone he didn't know anyway were not going to help with his condition at all.

A knock on the door made him freeze. Kenny quickly leaned back into his pillow and closed his eyes. He didn't want to get caught touching something he wasn't supposed to. Maybe he should just say a nurse turned it on...

The door slowly opened with a creak and Kenny could hear two pairs of shoes coming in. He made sure to look like he was actually asleep and not just trying too hard to keep his eyes closed.

It was almost funny. After all his sleepless nights in which he had nightmares it had become pretty easy... Terrence had always made fun of him for being a crybaby and his father was worried. He remembered him saying that a trip to a psychologist might help. But Kenny wasn't crazy! There was nothing wrong with him! So he had started pretending to be asleep when his father came in his room to check on him.

The footsteps stopped right next to him. "Poor boy," a woman sighed and Kenny felt a cold hand stroke his head. He shuddered and was afraid they had noticed, but she continued. "His temperature is normal, sir, nothing to worry about... I just don't understand... Who would ever hurt him? He's just a little kid. And then his brother and his brother's friends bully him relentlessly..." How did they even know that?! Had his father told them? Why would he?

"Kids are seen as the most innocent beings in the world, but you'd be surprised how many of them are not able to understand the difference between good and bad," a man said. The doctor, Kenny realized. "Especially if their parents are unable to teach them how. Say, do you know who was the last one inside this room? Someone left the radio on." Kenny froze. That sounded like he shouldn't have touched it. He forced himself to relax again before any of the people noticed his reaction. A click and the music stopped. One of them had turned the radio off.

"No, I don't. Sorry, sir. It was probably Cassie or Lauren... So you think it is a bad idea to let him back home?" the nurse asked.

"His father seems to be too busy at the moment with the situation at his diner, but Kenny seems stable enough to be let go tomorrow." What situation? What was going on? Had his brother and his friends done a stupid prank at the diner, now that their favourite victim was in the hospital?

But the doctor continued, "If he stays in bed for the next week or so and his father calls us if his situation drastically worsens I don't see any problems. Maybe he can arrange that a bed or couch gets put at his work place so his son's always nearby. He is the owner after all."

"But won't that trigger Kenny's memories?" Kenny held his breath. His memories? His father had basically told him he had forgotten some stuff that had happened. Would they get into detail...?

"His memories will return eventually. It would probably be better if he remembered than him not remembering forever. It can cause mental issues," the doctor replied, his tone sounding slightly irritated.

"So can his memories," the woman muttered.

"His father is closing down the diner and opening a restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I don't think it'll be as bad as you think."

The doctor and the nurse opened the door again and made their way out of the room. As the door closed, Kenny opened his eyes again. It wasn't much, but it was something to think about. Why was his father closing the diner? Hadn't it been doing well?


	13. Some things are said

The inside of the car smelled of machine oil and polishing cream. It was an intense smell that didn't help with Kenny's headache. The air was hot and stuffy. If only his father had parked in the shadow of the hospital or let the windows open... If only the air conditioner wasn't broken...

"You okay back there?" He met Vincent's eyes in the mirror at the front.

"It's just a headache. Could you please open the window a bit, dad? Fresh air would be nice." He messaged his forehead with his knuckles like he'd been a girl in his class do it. It didn't help much. The boy sighed and leaned back in his seat. He was glad not to be able to feel how hot the seat was through the bandages around his head.

"You should have asked earlier," his father replied with a chuckle.

The window next to Kenny started moving down. He closed his eyes and relaxed a little. The headache wasn't gone, but this helped. Somewhere, a dog started barking. He could hear the faint noise of roadwork a few streets away.

"Dad, why didn't Terrence come with you?" Kenny waited for an answer, but none came. For ten seconds, maybe even twenty, it was silent. "It's afternoon and school has already ended, so I thought he'd be here now..."

"He's with his friends." The answer was so certain, in such a cold tone that he opened his eyes and stared at the back of his father's head. What was going on? Even if Terrence hadn't wanted to go, from experience he knew that his father would have forced him to. But the way he had said that... It didn't sound like he was angry or sad that he wasn't here...

"Oh..." Kenny felt strangely uncomfortable. He had never felt so around his father. What had happened since he got hurt? "So... he doesn't care?"

"Nobody has told you what happened, right?"

"N-no... but you said you wouldn't tell me..." Kenny couldn't explain it, but something about his father was starting to scare him. His tone wasn't cold anymore, but something... something felt wrong. He just didn't know what.

"I said it might be for the better if you didn't. But I've changed my mind. You would only ask more and more questions. Your brother and his friends did something very very stupid. They are the reason you almost..." His father stopped and took a deep breath.

"Is... is everything alright?" He was almost too scared to ask.

"No, nothing is alright. You got hurt thanks to these brats and I couldn't do anything about it. Then I had to... and then I had to find out that your brother and these other cowards couldn't face the consequences. Instead, they ran from them. They haven't been seen since you were put in the hospital." Kenny could see his dad clutching the steering wheel. His knuckles were starting to turn white. He must be so angry...

His father's behavior made sense now. He had two sons who were both in a condition he couldn't help them in. One had disappeared, the other had been hurt so badly that there was a chance he wasn't fixable. Of course he would try not to let these feelings get to him. Sadness, fear and worry had to be pushed aside otherwise he'd break down. This was the only way not to give up.

But Terrence... Terrence had just...left? Terrence was brave. Terrence was determined and stubborn. And he had just run away? Had it really been that bad?

"You know, it's even worse that it happened on your birthday and at my restaurant. Your special day was ruined and I have to close the diner to open Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." He sighed. "Now I have to built it all up from scratch so this mess doesn't repeat."

The boy blinked. His birthday? He had gotten hurt at the diner? Just what had happened? He tried to concentrate and find the lost memory in his mind, but all it did was worsen his headache. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips.

But this proved what he had known all along. The diner was more important than he was. The way his dad said it, it sounded like a minor inconvenience. It _sounded_ like he was just as important as the diner, but the way he emphasized that both of them had something bad happen to them because of that day...

"We're home. Do you want help getting up?" His father finally turned his head and looked at him. A small smile spread on his face. Kenny urged himself not to cry. It wouldn't make a difference anyway. Once he was lying in his bed with his plush he could cry all he wanted. Not even his brother could make this worse for him.

"Yeah, okay..." He gave a weak smile back.

"Oh, before I forget it; since I need to watch you closely and make sure you don't get worse I need to take you to the pizzeria for the next weeks. I will get you a couch or something to lie down on and if I can't watch you an employee will-"

"W-will I be around the monsters?" His eyes widened in fear.

“Well, the animatronics will be put into the pizzeria tomorrow since the diner will be closed for good-“

“NO!NONONO! I DON’T WANNA BE AROUND THE MONSTERS! I DON’T WANNA BE EATEN! NO!” His throat ached with every word that was yelled, but he didn’t care. Tears filled his eyes as he stared at his father. Why did he always have to go back to this place of nightmares? He hated it there. He didn’t want to be there. Everything was better than staring at those animatronics, not daring to look away in case they moved in his direction. His nightmares were prove enough what horrific things they could do.

“Kenny, please-“

“I’m scared, daddy, I’m scared!” He felt his father’s arms wrap around him to give him comfort. Tears rolled down his cheeks. The boy sniffed.

“I’m sorry, Kenny, but I will have to take you with me. I know you don’t want to but getting you a babysitter will take a while. So please, be brave, okay?”

Kenny stared up at his father before slowly nodding. He didn’t have a choice, did he?


End file.
